A Day in the Life of
by FwooperSong
Summary: a brother, a student and a revolutionary. What's a teenage leader of a rebellion with too many responsibilities, terrible subordinates and even worse friends to do?


**A Day in the Life of**

a brother, a student and a revolutionary. What's a teenaged man-child with too many responsibilities, bad subordinates and even worse friends to do?

* * *

The sun had set many hours ago. The weekend, though close, had not arrived yet, and there would be work and school tomorrow for the employed and the students respectively. Far away in the Britannian settlement, Rivalz was ending the closing shift at his part-time-job, Nina was working tirelessly to complete her latest project, and everyone else was in bed.

If only Nunnally had nearly as much sense - she would be waiting up for him, of course. For the past several weeks, she had been matching his time spent awake hour for hour. In the morning, her terrifyingly sharp hearing would wake her the second Lelouch's alarm clock went off, and at night, the sound of keys being carefully removed from his pocket, just outside the front door, would alert her to his return. This had the unfortunate effect of tiring them both out during the day, Nunnally more so than Lelouch, and complaints from teachers in the form of warning letters for sleeping during class were aplenty. It was an unsubtle, silent protest at the hours her brother was keeping.

_"I'm just worried about you Lelouch. There have been so many terrorist attacks in the news."_

A guilt-trip of sorts.

An effective form of protest as it turned out. This day was a Thursday (one and a half minutes to Friday), and it was the first time in five days Lelouch had stayed out so late.

Sweet, innocent and delicate Nunnally seemed, but she certainly was no pushover. If her brother was doing something she disapproved of, she always found a way to make him stop. And because she knew him so well, she would do it without direct confrontation so it appeared as if the decision was his all along (it was something of a skill she learnt from their mother for managing prideful men). Nunnally was capable of being sneakier than that, but between the two siblings, such tactics were unnecessary.

Lelouch smiled fondly under his mask; such a stubborn, adorable and clever little sister he had. Give it a few more years and he would be chasing suitors off with his Gawain…

Thunk!

A chestnut shell bounced off his mask.

"You sis-con. Stop fantasizing, I need pizza. Hurry up and finish so we can go somewhere the delivery man can find." The woman lounging on his three-seater sofa drawled, crunching on a roasted chestnut.

Lelouch glared, going from loving brother to hungry, pissed-off, desk-bound revolutionary in .25 seconds.

In her private quest to be crowned queen of pizza, or whatever ridiculous fantasy the madwoman harboured, C.C had somehow managed to cause a three-car pileup and injuries to both Kallen and Tamaki that afternoon. Lelouch had not been pleased to hear of the incident right after school. In the end, because he trusted no one else to complete the resulting paperwork – unnecessarily complicated ones, in his humble opinion – to his exacting standards, Lelouch was going through them all himself.

"Shut up! We wouldn't still be here (i.e. the Black Knights trailer in Shinjiku Ghetto) if you'd just follow protocol for once in your life." He snarled.

It was a moot point; regardless of whose fault the situation was, two hours later, the two were sneaking back into the student council clubhouse. Well. Lelouch was sneaking in. C.C was just walking.

"Goodnight, brother! Goodnight Miss C.C! Welcome back." They heard Nunnally call out brightly as they neared her room.

Her door had been left ajar invitingly, and the warm yellow-orange light from the table lamp she didn't need spilled out onto the carpeted floor. Lelouch entered, shutting the door behind him. The corridor was plunged into darkness.

The murmur of the siblings' voices continued for a long time after that, and once C.C's eyes had adjusted to the light (or lack thereof), she headed back into Lelouch's room.

Lelouch peripherally noted when the sound of C.C's heeled boots on the floor faded away completely. He briefly considered if it was wise leaving her unsupervised, but dismissed the worry in favour of paying attention to his sister.

"To make up for being so late today, you can start the story and I'll continue it." He smiled. Genuine interest and affection coloured his tone despite his exhaustion. "Or would you prefer to tell me about your day?"

.

.

* * *

AN: I've not watched Code Geass in its entirety since…probably 2009, so if you have spotted anything that doesn't match up with canon, that would be why. That being said, my love for it has been rekindled because AKITO THE EXILED (but mostly Julius Kingsley).

This was written because I had a deal with a friend. Tired of our laziness, I told her at the beginning of last week that we should both do a thing by today (the 31st of March) and post it for each other to see.

Tada!

Code Geass isn't your fandom, but I hope you've read this author's note at least, Jeannie Jean. :)

I rushed this in 2 hours last night, so there may be a ton of mistakes in this. Will come back to fix them when I'm done with the second chapter!


End file.
